


Surprise!

by The_Sarcastic_Witch



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sarcastic_Witch/pseuds/The_Sarcastic_Witch
Summary: Tam gives his parents a piece of his mind. Rated for language.
Relationships: Linh Song & Tam Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flying_crepes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_crepes/gifts).



> I hope y'all enjoy! This was a prompt fill. I kind of took the prompt in a different direction, but I think it's at least a little bit true to the prompt.  
> Thanks,  
> TSW

_A note found on the empty bed of Tam Song by his parents after his flight to Exilium to join his sister_

Dear Mom and Dad,

Hey assholes! You’re probably wondering where I am. You sure as hell know where Linh is, since you are so obsessed with your status and reputation that you happily allowed your own daughter to be sent to Exilium for a mistake that you made. But you’ll never have to see her again! I hope you’re happy. And I will never pretend to be an only child. Betcha didn’t see that one coming! Although if you ever bothered to actually care about your children, then you probably would have. But then again, if you had actually cared about us, we would still be here. Of course, if you ever loved us at all, a whole lot of things wouldn’t have happened. Here’s a list.

If you both ever loved us…

  1. You wouldn’t have taken a fledgling hydrokinetic to Atlantis. That is quite possibly the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.
  2. You wouldn’t, or at least would try not to be, ashamed that you had twins.
  3. You would never ask us to pretend not to be twins, or generally to pretend to be someone we’re not.
  4. You wouldn’t be so obsessed with the family name that you forget about the family part.



Mom, if you truly cared for us…

  1. You would actually support us, instead of pretending to love us when it’s good for you.



Dad, if you ever gave a damn…

  1. You wouldn’t expect us to bow down to your every whim and call it respect.
  2. You wouldn’t treat us like dirt on your shoes while preaching about how important respect is to a family. What about respect for us?
  3. You wouldn’t believe that parents always know better and kids are always wrong.



To sum it all up, you both always loved your reputations more than your children. Well, guess what? Your reputations are gonna be all kinds of fucked up now! You know why? Because I’m on my way to Exilium with my sister! Because even though you abandoned her, I never will. I will never let her face anything alone.

Fuck you very much,

Tam


End file.
